Eksoh Thalah Gawl
by dynoo
Summary: Just For Fun. Untuk Mengobati luka lara dihati, Kesedihan tanpa ujung, dan Kemurkaan tanpa batas (gaje bener summarynya) yg jelas ini cuma candaan anak EXO guys. Buat Ngakak, bukan War/Bash. FF Series (tanpa End). wanna read? EXO and Couple Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Kristao, Sulay, Xiuchen
1. Gempa?

**EKSOH THALAH GAWL :v**

 **.**

 **! Onas Presente !**

.

.

"~# Reaksi member Eksoh saat gempa bumi menerjang Rumah dgn kekuatan 5.0 skala ritcher lalu atap rumah ambruk... #~"

Xiumin: *lagi asik makan Bakpao- gempa datang* YA LORD, GEMPA WOI GEMPA. SAENG-DEUL KELUAR SECEPATNYA, JANGAN LUPA BAWA PERLENGKAPAN RUMAH, PERSEDIAAN BAKPAO, DAN JANGAN LUPA BERDOA SEBELUM MELAKUKANNYA! *teriak gaje *atap rumah ambruk* xiumin mati ditempat* POOR BABY XIU~

(Onas: setaga bang Umin, bener sih lu perhatian ke saeng", rumah, bakpao, & doa lu, tapi please -_- lu liat situasi kondisi dong *tepok jidat*)

Luhan: *lagi ngaca dicermin kamar* Astaga lulu, kau sungguh tampvan yeah ~ *gempa datang* OMO! KACANYA GETER BIKIN MUKA GUA JELEK AJA DIKACA *gempa tambah kenceng *sembunyi dibawah kasur* SEHUUUUUN~ LULU BIKIN GEMPANYA MARAH HUEEEE *atap ambruk*ASTAGA UNTUK MUKA MANLY GUA GA KE-AMBRUKAN! *Luhan kejebak dibawah kasur* POOR DEERLU~

(Onas: kok ya bisa mikir gantengnya sampe buat gempanya marah -_- dan Lu, ga ada gunanya lu manggil si Cadel. Apalagi mikirin muka HELLO KITTY LU! *author ngelus dada*)

Kris: *lagi gambar naga... eh mirip kecoa tapi :v, tiba" gempa datang* WOI SAPA YANG GETERIN NIH MEJA, LIAT GAMBARAN GUA JADI JELEK NIH JADI MIRIP KECOA!, ITS NOT MY STYLE!*gempa tambah kenceng *baru sadar kalo lagi ada gempa *atap terlanjur ambruk. POOR ANGRY BIRD KRISS~

(Onas: Mas, Please ya. Bukan salah gempa gambaran lu ancur, emang dari tadi lu gambar kecoa :'v dan besok" jangan lu ejek ntuh gempa. Jodoh pasti bertemu~~~~ eh salah lirik, Karma parti berlaku *nangis ala ala Kris-patih

Lay: *lagi nonton dramkor tiba-tiba gempa dateng* Lho kok geter sih? Apa ini? Gempa ya? Lah gempa itu apa? Kok bisa ada gempa ya? Gempa itu makanan atau minuman khas korea? Dari tadi Iching ngomongin apa sih? Lah iching itu siapa? *dan atap ambruk seketika. POOR ICHING GEGE~

(Onas: nggak si hello kitty, si baozi, si angry bird. Ini malah lebih absurd lagi -_- Iching gege sayang, kalo pelupa jangan terlalu pelupa please, ntar kalo lupa bernafas gimana? Kan ga bakal ada member yang paling polos bin ajaib kek lu. Dan onas mau jawab pertanyaan gege, gempa adalah saat dimana hatiku bertemu dengan hatimu di perempatan jalan sebelah jurang kematian terus aku mendorongmu sampai kau jatuh kedasar hatiku (eh? Apa ini) :'v )

Suho: *Lagi baca buku hutang piutang* Hng, Kriss belom bayar 3 juta, Chanyeol sama Sehun kurang sejuta. Hadeh. Nih si Kai-tan beha kurang 5 juta. Ntuh rakjel amat sih *tiba-tiba gempa dateng* ASTOGEH POHON TOGEH SYUMAN BABEH KENAPA TANAH GETER, DUH UTANG SI ANGRY BIRS DOBI CADEL MA ITEM BELOM DIBAYAR, DAN GUA BELOM BUAT SURAT WASIAT BIN WARISAN *dan atap berupa emas 50 kg menjatuhi sang holkay. POOR SUHOLANG KAYA ~

(Onas: Raden Mas Suholangkaya Harta melimpah bin Siwon-ogiri Hadiningrat, kalo ada gempa besok lagi pikir keselametan lu ye, jangan mikir utang sama harta warisan. Soalnya warisan Eyang Syuman udah gua booking khusus cmn buat gua. Ntar juga kalo bikin rumah jangan dari emas, sekalian aja berlian :v )

Baekhyun: *lagi pake eyeliner limited edition *gempapun merusak tatanan eyeliner matanya. YAK GEMPA SI*L*AN NIH GUA MAU NYABE KE TAMU ISTIMEWA NIH, UDAH PAKE EYELINER MAHAL PULA DAN LU RUSAK KEINDAHAN DARI CIPTAAN TUHAN YANG PALING CANS GINIH, PLEASE GUA BELUM NYABE KE CAHYO SAMA SENO, AAAA! *gempapun marah dan membuat atap ambruk*. POOR CABAEKHYUN~

(Onas: oh jadi gini kerjaan mamih cabe -_- pake eyeliner mahal buat nyabe tamu spesial, pas gempa guncang pun mentingin eyelinernya dan jadwal nyabe ke si papih cahyo sama om seno. Oke bhay, cabekyun mah lakuin apa aja yang dia mau yeah, dia nyabe demi menghasilkan uang buat anak-anaknya si Mphi, Njes, Njak, sama Nji :v )

Chen: *lagi mandi sambil maen Bebek di Toilet...hening... tiba-tiba gempa dateng ngerusak suasana* Ya ampun, nih gempa dateng disaat gua lagi bahagia sama Bebek chu~ bebek chu sayang, kalo abang chen-ayang pergi ninggalin kamu, tolong always tersenyum ya. Karena kamu pujaan hatiku, setelah Umin hyung tentunya *tawa tr *atap ambruk. POOR MA-CHEN-IN

(Onas: hng, kok absurd banget sih lo chen. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhir, lu masih tertawa troll kek begitu *geleng" kepala* and sejak kapan lu menduakan Umin hyung kesayangan lu. Gua bilangin tau rasa lu :v *tertawa troll gantian)

Chanyeol: *nge-game serius, fokus, konsentrasiiii, dan gempa datang* kok rasanya geter ya? Nih game hebat amat ya? Bisa ada rasa nyatanya. Gak rugi gua ngutang sama si holkay. Njirrrr game nya seru ata sih *still fokus dan mengabaikan segalanya hingga atap meng-ambrukinya. POOR DOBIYEODAYEOL~

(Onas: nda istrinya, nda suaminya '-' blo'on cemuah. Untung si Mphi masih bisa bertahan menghadapi sang mamih papih. Mas dobi yoda tiang listrik tetangga... kalo imajinasi lu tinggi, tolong tetep liat sikon -_- ga sadar apa, gempa sekenceng itu dibilang game *nangis kejer*

Kyungsoo: *lagi nyoba resep baru tapi gempa datang tiba-tiba *diam sejenak *meresapi apa yang terjadi *dan akhirnya sadar* HADUH MASAKAN GUA, YA AMPUUUN. GEMPA GEMPA, DEMI KOLOR SI ITEM DEKIL RAKJEL JONGIN BABY, SELAMATKAN PANCI KESAYANGAN GUAAAA! *dan atap dapur ambruk Cuma-Cuma. POOR KYUNG-PORORO OWL~

(Onas: mak Kyungie sayang, kalo bumi bergetar, itu GEMPA! Jangan terlalu tenang *ngamuk gaje* kenapa juga lu suruh si item *digampar Kai* nyelametin panci lu, bukan eluuuuuu *terjun kelaut)

Tao: *lagi nonton drama moonligt sampe terharu sambil meluk boneka pandanya* hiks, kenapa gempa-nya nerjang sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia itu~ *nangis bombay *gempa datang* HUE KRIS GEGE, KENAPA DRAMANYA JADI KENYATAAN. KITA TAK AKAN BERSATU TAPI DI FILMNYA MEREKA BERSATU DIALAM LAIN. SEMOGA KITA DISATUKAN DI SURGA NANTI *dan atap ambruk menimpanya. POOR BABY PANDA~

(Onas: tuh kan, terlalu larut ke drama, kayak hyun aja bang. Tapi kalo gempa mending lu selametin diri daripada ngomong gaje pertemuan lu disurga bareng si Angry Bird gege. But, ga papa sih. Ntar pas lu dah disurga bareng angry bird gege. Seluruh tas Gucci lu gua ambil *tertawa nista :v huahahahaha)

Kai: *lagi baca majalah porno terbaru *gempa dateng* ini gempa atau tubuh gua yang horny yak? *ngelirik kebawah* gua pikir gua horny... tapi kalo ga horny berarti... GEMPAAAA WOI GEMPA WOI, eh tapi ga apa yekan, utang gua berarti kagak usah dibayar kalo gua mati *tertawa nista *atap-pun ambruk seketika*. POOR A-BANG-KAI~

(Onas: baru kali ini ada yang bahagia mati kena gempa -_- please Bang-Kai cuyunq, dakuh tau pikiran mesum dan utang-piutang lu buat lu se blo'on ini. Tapi mending lu selametin panci Kyungsoo noh :'v)

Sehun: *Asik minum Bubble Tea* huah seger~ *gempa dateng *flat* nih gempa napa thih ganggu thehun yang asik minum bubble tea, kan thehun kagak nakal. Lagian juga thehun gak gangguin hyung-deul *ngomong gaje* padahal nih bubble tea paling mahal, makanya thampe ngutang thuholangkaya thejuta. Thialan! Thehun juga belom ngelamar lulu gege pula *dan atap ambruk seketika. POOR MAGNAE CADEL~

(Onas: nah ini, maknae ter-pintar saat gampa datang:( udah tau gempa, malah mikir sambil ngomong gaje. Belum lagi malah bahas bubble tea mahal sama lamaran Luhan. Udah died duluan kannnnnn, ckckck)

.

.

.

.

.

[ Onas area ]

Alloha:) ada yang kenal? Hehe saia ganti unem ngehhh, dan saya ganti unem karena kolab sama mbak Hyuyun. Salah satu author gaje yang sekaligus teman saia. Dia udah berhenti buat FF dan memutuskan hanya membantu saia. Padahal saia sangadh menyayangkan hal tsb. INTINYA SAYA TIDAK COPAS OR NGAMBIL FF ORANG TANPA IJIN YAK hehe. Sekarang saia punya nama panggilan nieeeeh, PANGGUL, EH PANGGIL! PANGGIL SAIA ONAS, tapi boleh kalo mau manggil Monas, pohon nanas, O'onas, Nanas, dll. Kenapa harus onas? Saia juga nda taw la:( pengen sahaja.g semoga FF yang di publish Onas buat kalian terhibur. Dan guys, maaf kalo FF ini gaje, nggak sesuai kalian, dsb, tapi saia harap anda nda nge bash mbak hyuyun dan saia TT-TT *nangis dipelukan ddangkoma/? Well see you soon

[ Exo area ]

All: Hana-dul-set, Annyeonghaseyo, we are, Exo, we are one^^

Suho: hehe, saia senang sebagai lead Exo, turut berterima kasih pada mahluk sejenis Onas, udah mau ngangkat kembali cerita Hyuyun yang tidak memperpanjang kontrak kami pada FF-FFnya

Kai: yep, dan saya sempat hampir mendapat surat cerai dari bebeb Kyungie. Uang penghasilan saya tidak cukup melunasi utang

Chanbaek: dan kami sebagai Exo, berterima kasih kepada pembaca karena sudah mau membaca FF gaje ini (lagi, bagi yang pernah membaca)

Hunhan: kami harap, FF ini makin lama

Lay+Kyungsoo: Dukung Onas ya, lewat Review cukup. 1 atau 2 kata pun cukup. Kami ikut senang.

KrisTao: Dan jangan biarkan kami kembali ke China secepat kemaren karena kali ini kita kerja di bawah naungan direktur OON-nas *lempar pisau ke kristao

Chen: So See we Soon dengan kegajean yang bertambah tiap harinya^^

Xiumin: maaf kalau kita tak selawak jenis FF lain hehe, kita hanya membuat hari anda cerah dengan recehan gaje absurd ini u.u *Onas+exo sungkem ke eyang syuman

All: KAMI HARAP KALIAN STAY ALIVE AND RNR KE FF INI.


	2. Doa Saat Taraweh

**EKSOH THALAH GAWL**

 **.**

 **~!Onas Presente!~**

 **.**

"~# DOA PARA MEMBER EKSOH THALAH GALW SAAT ABIS SHOLAT TARAWEH :V #~"

XIUMIN: Ya Allah, berikan dedek Umin banyak bakpao ya Allah, kalo bisa rasanya macem-macem ya Allah, rasa coklat, ayam, sup rumput laut, nasi padang (eh?) dan lain-lain ya Allah. Hanya kepadamu hamba meminta bakpao. Dan kalo bisa, lepaskan bebek karet laknat itu dari Chen ya Allah, Amin...

(Onas: hng... doanya minta bakpao :v kagak minta yang lebih berharga apa? Emang ada bakpao isi nasi padang? Kalo ada bakal gua beli :'v kkk~, dan mas Umin, Chen dan bebek karetnya gak bakal terpisahkan deh, mereka ehidup semati (ngah, bebeknyakan ga pernah idup, harusnya semati-semati))

LUHAN: ya Tuhan, Lulu pingin banget jadi manly, macho, dan tampvan seperti si Cadel suami hamba ya Tuhan, Lulu ingin membuktikan kepadanya jika hambamu ini Manly, walau pecinta Hello Kitty. Kumohon ya Tuhan, soalnya si Cabe-kyun sama emak Kyung-Kyung itu ngejek Lulu ga bakal bisa manly kalo masih suka Hello Kitty *poutin bibir 5 cm* kalo Tuhan ga ngabulin, nanti Lulu ngambek lho, please~, Amin...

(Onas: haduh lu ge, yang ada Tuhan marah sama lu ge -_- kagak bersyukur amat. Btw, tanpa wajah hello kitty lu, lu ge kagak bakal bisa meluluhkan wajah datar, sedatar aspal jalan depan rumah eyang syuman :v milik si wilith the-hun, lagian kalo lu ge ganteng, yang jadi uke sapa :v *gak bisa bayangin jika itu terjadi)

.

KRIS: Yawloh, Yipan pengen ayam yawloh. Tiap ada ayam, pasti udah disamber sama jongtem and cadel Yawloh. Terus, Yipan pengen kegantengan Yipan kagak ada yang nandingin termasuk si Tiang Yoda, sama si duo Magnae Kopi susu. Dan buatlah sedikit gusi hambamu ini rata Yawloh, mereka semua ngejek Yipan tonggos. Eh, satu lagi, kasih mereka sedikit karma Yawloh, eh sama tolong beri Yipan rejeki biar bisa bayar utang Yipan ke suholang kaya, eh terus, lagi.. bla bla bla *sampe negara api menyerang :v

(Onas: hemeh, Bang Kris emang sial amat yak. Btw, onas inget lho pas lu bilang kalo 'CHIKEN ITS NOT MY STYLE :v ngukuk liat lu sesep lagi ludah lu. Kalo emang tonggos ya syukur(in) aja, dari pada lu setonggos Mbak Ellie gigi, mau lu :v dah lah doa lu kebanyakan buat dijawab tu atu bang, bhay :p )

.

LAY: Ya Tuhan, Iching cuman mau berdoa biar apa ya? Ya Tuhan, Iching lupa mau berdoa apa, Tuhan Iching berdoa biar Iching inget apa yang mau Iching Doa'in ya Tuhan... Amin *akhirnya tetep lupa sampe kiamat :v

(Onas: hue, nyak Iching emang yang ter-absurd. Please nyak, mending lu berdoa biar penyakit Luva kuadrat lu sembuh nyak. Untung Suholang rakjel, eh Suholang kaya kamsudnya, suka elu apa adanya *elus dada sabar*)

.

SUHO: *pake toa emas* YA Allah, SEMOGA SI JONGTEM RAKJEL BIN BANG-KAI BAYAR LUNAS UTANGNYA YA Allah, SI NAGA YIPAN KERIS SAKTI JUGA, DAN KALO BISA SELURUH ASET KEKAYAAN SIWON DADDY DAN EYANG SYUMAN JATUH KETANGAN SUHOLANG KAYA YA Allah, AMIN...

*di tempat yang berbeda, Kai dan Kris mendengar semuanya 'astaga, si suholang kaya kode keras rupanya, malu-maluin aja' ujar mereka dalam hati

(Onas: em... Suholangkaya Daddy, kalo mau nyindir langsung ke orangnya aja ya, dan mending Toa' emasnya buat hyun :v lumayan bisa beli kolor pink terbaru eyang syuman (eh?) dan udah berapa kali hyun bilang dari dulu. Kekayaan eyang Syuman dan eyang Siwon udah di booking sama hyun :*)

.

BAEKHYUN: ya Tuhan, dedek Hyuni pengen eyeliner baru, kalo bisa yang limited edition. Terus dedek Hyuni pengen Si Mphi bisa jadi alien yang baik bagi adik-adiknya. Terus si Nji sama Njak mau ikut nyabe bareng Hyuni and si Njes. Kalo bisa, banyakin pelanggan Hyuni ya Tuhan. Biar hyuni bisa menghidupi mereka kalo misalkan mas Cahyo ninggalin Hyuni kayak mas Daehyun dulu. Amin...

*jauh nan disana, Mphi & trio Nji Njes Njak, Chanyeol dan Daehyun bersin berjamaah

(Onas: Mamih! Plissss jangan buat dedek Njak sama Nji nyabe *nangis kejer* cukup Njes sama Mphi aja. Lagian berdoanya gitu amat. Eyeliner limited edition kan tinggal minta Papih Chan, dan si Mphi kenapa malah didoain jadi alien sih mih -_- mih gimana mau ngabulin ntuh permintaan, orang mamih tobat aja kagak. Apalagi minta tambah pelanggan *ambil golok *cabut rumput tetangga *makan rumput tetangga sambil nangis kejer kagak tega golok mamih cabekhyun)

.

CHEN: ya Lord, Chen pingin jadi Dancer yang lebih baik dari pada si Jongtem ama si Cadel. Kan Chen adalah Nchen-machine. Terus chen pengen koleksi bebek Chen nambah, dan Chen pingin biar si Baozi gege gak cemburu lagi sama bebek-bebek kesayangan Chen, lagian dia sering sibuk sama bakpaonya sendiri *nangis bombay*

(Onas: nchen oppa -_- oppa ga bakal bisa ngalahin duo magnae kopi susu soalnya mereka emang bakannya itu. Lu kan udah dikasih bakat nyanyi, ntar si duo magnae kopi susu jadi apa :v dan menurut onas, mending oppa jangan nambah bebek, ntar Baozi gege nyuruh emak Kyungsoo buat masak ntuh bebek. Lagian Baozi gege kan cuman suka Bakpao, karena enak. Lah elu, suka sama bebek :'v)

.

Chanyeol: ya Tuhan, Cahyo cuman pengen 1 permintaan. Biarlah Kris yang pengen lebih ganteng dari pada gua, terserah juga kalo mau bikin Cahyo gak tenar lagi ga papa. Hanya satu pintaku ~ *nyanyi gaje* TOLONG BABY BAEKHYUNEE AGAR TOBAT YA Tuhan... KUMOHON *nangis kejer* apalagi sekarang dia berusaha ngajak anak-anak kita ya Tuhan...

*jauh nan disana, Baekhyun bersin

(Onas: sungguh Pih, doamu yang paling mulia. Mendoakan mamih agar tobat. Walau kemungkinannya hanya 0,01% :v sungguh menyedihkan wahai engkau Chan Dobi Yoda Yeol. Wajah ganteng, tenar, dipuja banyak yeoja. Malah jatuh hati sama cabe kelas atas kek mamih *digolok Baekhyun* sabar ya mas Cahyo~)

.

KYUNGSOO: Yawloh, Kyung pingin banget punya uang banyak Yawloh. Buat si Item punya banyak duit biar banyak bisa menghidupi hamba dan anak hamba, Taeoh. Kita gak kuat hidup rakjel lagi *nangis darah. Terus, hamba juga pingin panci baru, karena panci yang sekarang udah banyak tambalannya Yawloh, pingin minta sama Abi, tapi Kyung yakin dia ga ada uang. Lagian kalo ada uang pasti buat bayar utang kita ke si Suholkay. Makanya Yawloh, kabulkanlah doa hamba, Amin...

(Onas: wkwkwk, umi Kyung udah kagak kuat jadi rakjel :v please, lu rakjel gegara milih si Item buat jadi pendamping idup lu *digolok bang-Kai* kalo urusan panci baru, lu mending liat berapa banyak panci yang udah lu beli Umi -_- banyak di gudang, tapi tambalan semua. Emang lu masak apa sih, sampe panci" berserakan digudang tambalan semua, dan jelas lah si Abi ga bisa beliin, utang aja numpuk. Sabar ya jadi keluarga rakjel :v)

.

TAO: Ya Allah, Tao pingin punya Panda, kayak yang ada di kebun binatang. Eung, Tao juga pingin Tas Gucci baru sama Tongkat Wushu baru. Kalo yang lain sih Tao ga peduli, lagian yang lain doanya aneh-aneh, sedangkan doa Tao ga aneh. Jadi Allah kabulkan ya *aegyo gaje*

(Onas: Tao-tao gege, gak mungkin lu punya Panda, dia kan binatang Langka. Lagian lu ngaca didepan cermin aja, bakal ada panda di depan lu :3 btw, emang sih doa lu ga muluk kek yang lain, bahkan kebalikan ama Kriss-ge cememew lu ntuh. Tapi kagak usah pake Aegyo juga keles -_- Allah ga bakal liat, apalagi termakan Aegyo gaje lu *nangis bombay)

.

KAI: ya Tuhan, hamba udah kagak kuat jadi rakjel. Yu naw lah, gua sadar gua Item, Dekil, Rakjel, Tukang kentut, bernafas, idup pula. Tapikan gua Sexy, Pinter dance, Tampvan, sampe-sampe si Umi mau sama gua. Jadi ya Tuhan, biarkanlah Kai tampvan ini diberi kekayaan. Dan, kumohon agar si Suholkay itu bankrut Ya Tuhan, dia telah membuat saya tersiksa. Siksa dia gantian ya Tuhan. Biarlah fansnya menggebukin saya, salah sendiri punya idola songong, pelit, jahat, hueeeee *nangis kejer inget perlakuan suholkay* K-katanya hiks, doa o-orang ter-tersiksa hiks, d-dikabulkan Tuhan hiks *nangis bak orang tersiksa

(Onas: nah ini, manusia ajaib bin sakral. Jarang ada manusia kek gini. Langka, makanyanya Umi Kyung mau ma dia :v kalo bang-Kai gak mau rakjel lagi, cari duit yang bener. Noh udah tau kalo dirinya item dekil bla bla bla, tapi songong ye :p dan please bang-Kai tercuyunq, lu napain nyalah-nyalahin Suholkay, masih mending dia gak panggil dept colector buat gusur rumah lu buat bayar hutang. Walau emang sih, Papih Suholkay songong bin pelit :v Onas bukanya belain Papih Suholkay, tapi kalo lu mah tersiksa gegara lu ndiri' dan hyun yakin Suholkay kagak bakal bankrut. Kalopun dia bankrut, Papih Siwon sama Eyang Syuman bakal kasih kekayaan mereka... eh hyun bicara apa sih. Dah lah, doa lu paling Ajib Bang-Kai)

.

SEHUN: ya Lord, Thehun gak minta aneh-aneh. Thehun cuman pingin Thehun gak cadel lagi. Thehun gak kuat ya Lord. Thedih tiap hari diejek kagak bitha ngomong 'th' tuh kan gak bitha. Apalagi Thehun Magnae terthakiti, tiap thaat dithuruh beli ono ini, dithuruh pijetin, dithuruh urutin, dithuruh mandiin... eh! Ya pokoknya dithuruh thuruh lah thama hyung-deul. Ya Lord, plith, Thehun janji gak bakal nakal lagi. Thehun janji gak bakal jahilin hyung-deul lagi. Thehun thelalu thayang themuanya deh~ ntar Thehun kalo udah bitha ngomong 'th' aith kenapa 'th' lagi *pusing sendiri* dah lah, yang penting Thehun minta bitha ngomong *nulis huruf S di kertas* huruf ini. Amin...

(Onas: Hanjirrrr, ngukuk liat dedek magnae tersakiti oleh hyung-deulnya. Btw, doa lu kyknya gak bakal dikabulin Hunnie~ takdir lu emang cadel dari lahir *tertawa nista* lagian liat muka tersakiti lu adalah hiburan tersendiri buat gua dan semua mahluk didunia. Pilih dijadiin babu mereka atau Onas jadiin babu nih? *mainin alis* *dilempar sandal sama Sehun* iya iya, cuman bercanda *elus kepala yang kena sandal Sehun* Hun, ini namanya apa? *tunjukin sandal* |Sehun: Thandal hyun| aigo~ ini Sandal hun, pake S, bukan T-H, yang baca doa lu pasti lidahnya sampe keseleo *ngukuk guling-guling *Sehun ambil golok *Onas kabur)

.

.

.

Bonus hehe

"Salam Para Gawlers"


End file.
